


Dead Space and Politics

by Mucus_Pukus



Category: Donald Trump - Fandom, Joe Biden - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: America, American Presidents, Boyfriends, Deadspace, Fluff, Hello Kitty - Freeform, History, Hugging, Joe Biden - Freeform, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minimal effort, One Shot, Politics, Poptarts, Romance, This is for real, United States, Valentine’s Day, Videogames, bxb - Freeform, donald trump - Freeform, laughing, not a joke, scared, sleepover, triden - Freeform, xbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mucus_Pukus/pseuds/Mucus_Pukus
Summary: It's a late-night in June. Joe and Donald are together for their weekly sleepover.Donald is playing a rather violent video game. Blood, gore — aliens! It's all a nightmare for Joe.~~~~~A cute, short story for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Dead Space and Politics

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is the ship name for them? 🥴🥴

Joe crept around the kitchen in his pink, kitty printed socks. He had a plate in hand as he walked back to the toaster. He sighed when he heard the yell from the basement.

He arched an eyebrow with a small smile. What was he up to now? Joe thought while unconsciously counting the ticks of the toaster.

Finally, his pop-tarts were ready! He swiped them up quickly — midway regretting it. He tossed them over the plate before blowing on the tips of his fingers. 

He walked into the hallway so he could head down the stairs. He pressed the plate up to his chest while watching his footing. He stepped carefully and slowly as he descended into the dark room.

Halfway down the stairs, an array of changing flashes of lights illuminated his final steps. He stepped onto the carpet. A quick puff of relief from his lips mixed in with the hum of the overheated Xbox One. 

He made it without falling this time! He smiled, happy that he hadn’t made a fool of himself in front of his boyfriend like last year — when he fell from the top of the stairs. Donald couldn't stop laughing, luckily they didn't need to go to the ER but, still, it was embarrassing. The jokes from Donald wouldn't stop for a month at best. 

Joe didn't mind the jokes that much, he had his own anyway. The whole tan that Donald had going on, his color leaning towards the orange side, Joe definitely had some good ones to shoot back.

Donald still wasn't aware that Joe was back in the room. He was grunting, moving to the left then right, his fingers constantly clicking the “RT” or “X”, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Joe sighed quietly, his eyes centered over the scary alien that popped out of nowhere. He felt physically ill just looking at it and the sounds of the game — that was worse. 

“Hey,” He extended the “y” longer than he should have, now Donald knew something was wrong. Joe felt a little bit bitter while he sat down next to his boyfriend, the plate in the middle of them. He was such a bad liar, and covering up his actual feelings or thoughts was something he could never do right. 

Donald quickly turned to look at him. His character in the middle of a hallway with a dead alien on the floor. 

“What’s the matter?” He sounded concerned but there was that tinge of rush in his tone.

“Uh.” He didn't want to ruin the moment. Donald was having so much fun playing. Then again — he looked at the screen, the alien’s body completely torn apart, limbs and blood covered the floor and walls. 

“Sorry, I didn't have the s’mores pop tarts, forgot to pick ‘em up for you.” He shrugged and to Joe it was the cutest thing, it really was an opposite from his usual behaviour. 

He had the cinnamon pop tart in his hand. A sheepish smile spread over his lips while blushing. “Nah, it’s fine.” He shook his head before looking down at the carpet and biting into the sweet treat. 

Donald went back to the game.

“We should just played Minecraft.” He quietly spoke, fingers tracing the pop tart. He didn't mean to say it but still he should be able to speak freely in this relationship. 

There was a pause. No movement of the game and Joe thought that his other half would find it reasonable to play another game. 

“Don't be a pussy, Joe.” That cut through the eerie ambiance that was emitting from the television. 

Joe frowned but rolled his eyes, finding this part of Donald mean but it was nothing new. He pulled his Hello-kitty blanket up to his chest. 

“FUCK!” Donald yelled while slamming the controller to the ground only to pick it backup and continue to play. His outburst caused Joe to cover his eyes while Donald chuckled and shook his head. 

Donald had a horrible tendency to be loud while he struggled through the monsters and it really was raising Joe’s anxiety. He flinched every time Donald would shoot or simply yell because he had gotten killed. 

The repeated clicking of the controller made his teeth grind. He couldn't take it anymore.

He slid closer to him. Sly movements were being played out until he was pressed up to Donald’s back, his arms wrapping around his shoulders.

“Fuck?” Donald questioned, his eyes quickly glancing at Joe’s arms. Joe hummed smoothly while pressing up to Donald’s Neck. 

His tongue was sticking out slightly as he smashed the buttons of the controller. “I’m in the middle of this.” 

“Let’s play something else.” His voice was raspy and low, he let the salacious version of him take point. 

Donald puckered his lips, anger and annoyance setting in he paused the game and grabbed Joe by the waist so he was pinning him down. Donald was on top of him now. 

Joe stared up at Donald while frowning — but a small part of him was happy because his plan worked. The game was paused and he could now fully convince him.

“What’s wrong?” Donald furrowed his eyebrows. 

Joe felt nervous now. He wasn't sure if he could give him the real reason, even though Donald already knew. “It’s just scary, alright?”

“Why?” There was a suppressed laugh coming from the larger man. 

“I hate aliens! I hate blood,” He mumbled quietly, his brown eyes were those of a puppy dog as he pouted.

“Fine.” He rolled his eyes. “We can play Minecraft or — we can do something else?”

Joe giggled, turning to the right to hide his face slightly. Donald leaned in to kiss Joe’s neck. His hands instinctively wrapped around Donald’s back.

“We have to sleep with the lights on, you know that right?” He blurted out, the smile on his lips never leaving. 

Donald sighed but not in a negative way. He looked at Joe, seriousness over his face, “nothing’s coming for you.” 

“I won't let them take you.” He added in. 

Joe leaned up to kiss him but before he did he whispered a quick “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Donald replied as they kissed and closed their eyes. 

It was definitely worth it.


End file.
